This invention relates to a simulator. A simulator is generally used to obtain operating data in a case where it is impossible to obtain operating data by actually operating a machine or apparatus which has been designed and manufactured. In such a case, a simulator is operated repeatedly according to the same program and the result is used to modify or change the design of the machine or apparatus or the program. Although many types of electronic simulators have been developed, most of them are of the batch process system utilizing a large size electronic computer in order to increase the processing speed and to use it in fields requiring complicated processing operations.
However, a simulator of such a type produces only an output regarding whether the machine or apparatus being simulated operates normally or not with the present design, or the final result indicating which portion of the machine or apparatus is defective. There are many difficulties in such cases requiring communications as in a case where it is desired to observe the progress of the simulation or in a case where it is desired to change the method of simulation during the use of the simulator. More particularly, in order to satisfy such requirements with a batch processing system utilizing a large electronic computer, it is necessary to form a new program which of course requires a considerable time and labor and is not efficient. Further, in such a system, the number of words used is limited and it is almost impossible to change the words so that it is extremely difficult to form a desired program by using words of the limited number. Moreover, as the simulating system of this type is bulky it is expensive and difficult to purchase.